Daddy's Girl
by RBCrazyFan
Summary: one-shot - Izzy Shaw - because she is a daddy's girl and his leaving hurt her - based on promos for 3.06


Daddy's Girl

Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue

A.N. Don't know where this one came from (I was attempting to write a past Claire/Andrea friendship story) but it starts pre-3.06 and extends through 3.06 based on the promos that have been released.

Enjoy!

* * *

The blue hair was just the start of it. Then the bad boyfriend and friends from the wrong crowd when nothing happened.

She saw the pain in her mother's eyes when she brought these friends home; how her mother didn't want the younger two girls seeing the garbage, but she didn't care because her mother was at fault.

She didn't blame her mother per se; her mother was trying to save face. But blaming everything on Daddy when clearly they were both at fault was wrong. She had heard them fighting one night, as she stayed up to finish writing an essay. She had been putting it off, hoping her father could help her, but he hadn't been home as often.

She, of all of her sisters, had heard her mother say that she needed space. She had heard her mother tell her father to pack his bags.

It wasn't fair! She was closer with her father and given the choice, she would have gone with him in an instant, even if it meant living in crappy hotels. And that was probably why she wasn't given the choice. Her younger two sisters worshipped her and would have begged to go too. Her mother would not have been able to handle that.

So here she was, by an illegal party that she really didn't want to be at, testing her mother once again. She had been able to successfully avoid her father's visits – because she didn't want to break down; she didn't want to show how broken she felt in front of her sisters.

The music turning off made her freeze in place, especially when she heard a voice that she knew well saying that the party was over.

The body and then the female cop yelling that it was a crime scene made her heart race. As the child of a cop, she knew the divisional lines and knew that this warehouse was within Fifteenth's territory.

She waited until the ambulance came, along with a bunch of other cops, before starting to run, knowing she had to get out before her father showed up. She hoped that with the medics on the scene, no one would notice her.

Her efforts were rewarded with a female cop spotting her and running after her. When she reached the fence, she realized her efforts were in vain. She tried to climb it. She had the momentum; she would have made it over before the female cop caught her, when she felt someone pull her down from the other side.

She turned to face the person who pulled her down and her stomach dropped. "Uncle Sammy please, my dad can't know I was at that party." He would kill her.

"Uncle Sammy?" The female cop raised an eyebrow.

"Izzy! What are you doing here?" She cringed as her father came over and stood in front of her.

Sudden hatred – he had left, he hadn't put up a fight, filled her. "Oh, what do you care?"

Her 'uncle' stepped in, saving her. "McNally and I are taking her back to the barn. Stay here to supervise." It was obvious from his voice that he had no idea what was going on but he knew that they both needed to cool down.

Her father wasn't happy but agreed.

As her 'uncle' started driving, she leaned forward. "So, McNally, do you have a first name?" She had heard a lot about this cop and was curious.

The female cop turned around to face her. "Andy. It's nice to finally meet one of the Shaw girls, although I wish it were under different circumstances."

Izzy nodded and remained silent until they reached the barn.

* * *

She had another face-off with her father but was eventually able to use some fancy footwork to make it out of the barn unnoticed. She didn't get very far before Mike grabbed her.

The rest of the day was a blur. She was hit, she was kicked, and at one point he split her lip.

At the end of the day, her father came to the rescue. When he untied her, she fell into his arms. "Daddy," she sobbed.

"Sh, Iz, I've got you." He rocked her gently.

She didn't even notice her uncle cuff her captor, have a conversation with his partner, and lead Mike out of the room. In fact, she didn't notice anything until her father gave a slight jump when someone touched his shoulder.

"Sam took him back to the barn. We need to go back and Izzy needs medical attention." Andy's voice was soft, soothing.

She shook her head, tightening her grip on her father. "I'm fine."

Oliver's voice was gentle as he loosened her grip, stood, and helped her stand. "No you're not. But you will be." He took her hand and led her from the building. Andy stopped them on the front steps with the bag and let Oliver take care of her obvious cuts before taking the bag as Oliver led Izzy to the squad car.

She balked when they reached the squad car. "I'm not going back."

"Izzy…" Oliver's voice was gentle. Now that she was safe, he could be calm – but he knew he needed to hit something before the night was over.

"No. I want to stay with you Daddy. If you're not together anymore, let me stay with you. I'm fifteen, not a baby. I can make my own decisions."

Oliver cradled her to him. He wished Zoe would have told him earlier about Izzy's rebellious stage. Then maybe none of this would have happened. "We'll talk at the station."

He handed Andy the keys and then slipped into the back seat with her daughter, keeping an arm around her as Andy drove. No matter what happened, she was his daughter and he would do everything in his power to protect her, even if it meant facing off with Zoe. He firmly believed in his statement of 'whatever my girl wants' and he loved Zoe, but the girls, the product of their love, that came even before the love of his life.

* * *

A.N. Reviews make my day so let me know what you think - I'm finishing up the next chapter of Out for 'Justice' so that should be up at some point today or tomorrow.


End file.
